


Say You Won't Let Go

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Malec, Poor Alec Lightwood, Rich Magnus Bane, Titanic AU, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: Set in 1912, during the launch of the Titanic, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood meet and sparks immediately fly. After a chance meeting, what will happen with these two guys destined to meet? Will they survive the sinking? Or does true love conquer all?





	1. First Meeting

It was a bright, sunny morning in Southampton, England as Magnus’s driver pulled his 1912 Oldsmobile Limited into the harbor. There were men, women and children of all ages, all around, bustling about towards the Titanic. This grand, exquisite, glorious ship. It was beautiful to behold. At least in Magnus’ eyes. He took his time, taking it all in for one last time. Everywhere he looked was teeming with life. People of all ages, from rich to poor. Magnus was never one to look down on other people that weren’t as fortunate as him. He always tried to lend a helping hand whenever he could. Magnus loved helping people, it was his calling.

As he walked up the gangway, he smelled the air one last time as he took a deep breath and stepped onto the ship. Little did he know, in two day’s time, his life would change. Forever. 

“Welcome aboard, Sir.”

Magnus nodded and smiled. “Thank you.” Magnus replied. He made his way to the top deck. As he walked through the halls, he couldn’t help admiring the beauty that was the Titanic. Impeccable craftsmanship in everything. As he opened the door to the top deck and smelled the fresh ocean air, he accidently bumped into another passenger. This man was tall, dark and very handsome. But by the looks of his attire, poor. Magnus came from a family where looks and money were everything. But he had a much more casual way of seeing things. This young man was very attractive. With piercing hazel eyes. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you, Sir.” The young man replied with worry in his eyes.

“No need for that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you.” Magnus extended his hand to the man before him. As he felt his hand being touched with skin against skin, he automatically felt warm and at peace. He felt calm. It only lasted a second or two, but it was enough. Magnus had always considered himself attracted to both sexes but being physically attracted to a man was considered taboo; he usually had to walk a thin line when it came down to it.

“I’m Alexander Lightwood. But most people call me Alec.” He returned a warm smile.

“I think Alexander suits you quite well.” Magnus replied.

“Thank you.” Blushing, Alec shuffled on his feet not quite sure what to say. But feeling a warm fluttering in his stomach and a quick rapid heartbeat in his chest.

“My pleasure, indeed. It was wonderful to meet you, Alexander. I hope we bump into each other again.” Magnus smiled.

“As do I.” Alexander smiled back.

Alec couldn’t deny how attractive Magnus Bane was. With his caramel skin, enticing brown eyes and his dark hair. But he wasn’t stupid. He knew a guy like him and a guy like Magnus were two paths that would never cross again. It was better to just put it out of his head completely and not think about it. It was clear Magnus had a lot of money and well, Alec did not. It would be better to just let it go. But over the next few hours, Alec couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about their short flirtatious encounter. He wanted to know more about this curious man. This man who didn’t seem to care from the beginning that Alexander was of lower-class standard.

Alec made his way with some friends to the outside deck, watching England disappear into the horizon. And yet again, he saw Magnus on a higher level, peering over the water and the people walking about.

“And what are you staring at?” Izzy asked in that annoying sister way.

“What?” Alec mumbled.

“Oh, nothing. But just so you know, it’ll never happen. You’d have to live in another world entirely to stand next to the likes of him.” Izzy whispered so no one else would hear.

But Alexander just kept on looking. Not caring who saw. And Magnus… he stared right back. 

 

The next few hours passed by as the sun was setting beautifully over the ocean. Everyone else had gradually made their way inside the ship, getting acquainted and settled into their cabins. But Alec stayed. He was mesmerized by the image before him. Orange and yellow and lilac melting into the water to make a captivating sunset. It was calm and serene to experience. It soothed him. It made him forget about all the terrible, awful things that had happened in the past few weeks. Why he was leaving England in the first place and going to America to start a new life. He could still hear the echoes of the screams of that night when someone said his name.

“Alexander.”

Alec turned around and felt his heart skip a few beats at the sight before him. Magnus. He blushed and stammered on his words.

“Magnus. Hi.”

“We meet again. May I join you?” Magnus gestured towards the empty space next to him.

“Of course. I’d be delighted.” Alec responded. Alec was now immensely aware of the person standing next to him. Magnus looking absolutely dashing in his perfectly tailored suit, shiny black shoes, and the sandalwood fragrance emanating from him was just enough to make Alec’s knees shake.

“So….” Magnus began. “What is bringing a handsome guy like you to America? Besides the Titanic?” 

As Alec looked up, he swallowed, and a breath hitched in his throat. “Just.. trying to get away from bad memories. It’s just me and my sister, Isabelle. Our parents aren’t around anymore, and I just want to start a new life.”

“I’m sorry that you’ve lost them. I know the feeling. My parents are gone too and somedays it hurts so much you can’t take it. You know?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Suddenly, there was the sound of horns in the distance. Magnus saw Alec’s confused face. “They’re announcing dinner. I know, it’s silly.” Magnus looked away for a slight second at the other passengers making their way to dinner and then back at Alexander. “You should come.”

“To the fancy, rich dinner?” Alec said in a mocking voice. “I don’t think so, Magnus.”

Magnus, laughing, replied, “Yeah, why wouldn’t you?”

“Well, number one, I don’t think I qualify and two, even if I did, I don’t have anything to wear. I don’t even own a suit.” 

“Never say never, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2: The Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec & Magnus make their way back to Magnus' cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this short but sweet chapter. More goodness to come! If you'd like to tweet me your reactions or opinions, use the tag #SYWLG, I'd love to hear from you!! And follow me if you haven't already!! captain_malec

Alec found himself walking with Magnus back to his cabin. He no longer had control over his body, his legs. His feet were somehow leading him to where he needed to go. He was suddenly aware of his sweaty, palmy hands and as he placed them in his pockets, he nervously asked Magnus, “So, what’s bringing you to America?”

An expression full of hope came over Magnus’ features. “Well, like you said, events happen and things change. Besides, it’s nice to have a fresh start. I was going to start a new business with my close friend, Luke Garroway. We’re in the business of… private detective work.”

“Impressive. Wait. You were? Are you not still?” Alec asked. 

“Well, I am. Luke decided to stay in London. He recently got engaged, see. So, I figured it was the perfect opportunity to head back home and see where life takes me.”

Alexander was so engrossed in their conversation that he hadn’t realized they had come to Magnus’ room. This part of the ship seemed off limits to Alec. Very upscale. Very rich. He was still oddly uncomfortable, but being with Magnus seemed to loosen his spirits. And besides, he couldn’t go back now. As Magnus opened the door, every inch of Alec’s body seemed to tense up with nerves. His breathing hitched, his heart beat a little faster, his hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he had goosebumps all over. 

“Well… this is it, Alexander.” Magnus smiled at Alec looking at his room with an amazed look. “Like what you see?”

“What? Oh, yes, very much. This is beautiful.” Alec responded.

For a moment, they shared a look. It only lasted a second or two, but to them it was much longer. Alec saw a man in front of him that didn’t care one bit about his financial state. And Magnus, well, he saw a man, that didn’t pass judgement down on him. It was a look of pure acceptance.

“Well, you’re very kind, Alexander. I have the suit in here, would you like to try it on?”

A few minutes later, Alec emerged from the changing room looking like a new man. From head to toe, he was dressed in a very simple, but elegant and classic suit. He definitely passed for one of the many heirs that were on the ship. 

Magnus couldn’t believe his eyes. Alec definitely cleaned up nice. Not that he wasn't attractive before by any means. But seeing him in the suit, dressed like that, well, who wouldn't fall for him? He was lucky to have him by his side tonight. 

“You look amazing. You really do.” Magnus told him. 

“Why, thank you. And likewise, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus helped Alec with a few final touches. He helped him with his tie, and he was so close to him that Alec could smell his Sandalwood shampoo on him. He could feel his breath on his neck. He was  
close enough to kiss, but Alec held back. He wanted to more than anything, but the last time he kissed a man, the consequences he faced were too great. For now, he just looked into those calming, caramel eyes of his and smiled. And Magnus smiled right back. And Alexander turned away, even though it killed him to do so.

As Magnus helped him with that tie, he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was really starting to like Alexander. And they were so close, inches away. Kissing his lips was all he wanted, but they both turned away from each other at the same time. Clearing their throats. Trying to pass off what almost just happened between them. 

“Shall we?” Magnus asked, suddenly aware of how hungry he was. And they made their way down to the dinner hall. Several eyes scanned Alec’s but he wasn’t paying attention. There was only one person he had eyes for. Magnus.


	3. Dinner & A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fancy dinner with Magnus, Alec invites him to a "real party". After spending hours with each other, they share a goodnight kiss, but what will happen next??

The Real Party

As they got closer and closer to the dining room, Alec got more and more nervous. He was definitely out of his element. But having Magnus next to him, walking side by side, somehow made everything better. The way he softly put his hand on Alec’s back to reassure him. The way Magnus softly smiled at him, that somehow seemed like it was only meant for him. And how they leaned into each other to let another couple by, and Alec could feel Magnus’ body slightly pressed up against his own. He couldn’t believe he had just met this man only a few hours before. 

They entered the gigantic room full of tables set for six. Candles, fine china, champagne. It was unbelievable. Alec had never even had champagne. 

“Shall we?” 

“Yeah.” Alec was mesmerized.

Smiling, Magnus guided him to a nearby table. There were two other couples there, Simon Lewis & Maia Roberts. And Andrew Underhill & Clary Fray. Once everyone got acquainted with one another, Magnus introduced himself. 

“I’m Magnus Bane and this is a friend of mine, Alexander Lightwood.”

“Nice to meet everyone.” Alec thought his heart was going to jump out of chest. And the food! Oh my, the food was incredible. Roasted chicken, steak, bread, fruit, fancy champagne, it went on and on. Alec couldn’t even remember the last time he had a meal that good. As the evening came to a close, the gentleman retired to the smoking room and the ladies went on their way to their rooms, leaving Alec and Magnus talking.

“You handled it like a professional, I must say, Alexander. They had no idea!” Magnus winked.

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without your guidance. It was kind of fun.” Alec smiled. “But don’t tell me you’re going to that horrible smoking room.” 

Laughing, Magnus answered, “There’s nothing that could make me do that.”

“Well, Mr. Bane, this was definitely educational. But how would you like to go to a real party?”

“A real party? Well now I’m listening.” Magnus leaned closer, but not too close.

“Dancing. Beer. Poker. It’s my turn to show you a good time.”

 

Now it was Magnus’ turn to feel out of place. They entered a small but inviting room full of people. Seeing some of his friends in the distance, Alec made his way over. 

“Everyone, this is Magnus. Magnus, this is Jace, Fabrizio, Tommy and my little sister Izzy.” Alec explained. 

At first they gave Alec a look as if to say, why did you ever bring a guy like that here? But the more they got to know him, the more they realized he was just like them. Rolling up his sleeves, Magnus took a glass of beer and chugged it until there was nothing left. He slammed it on the table and asked for more. 

“Okay then.” Tommy said.

If you would’ve closed your eyes, just listening to the quick music, and hearing the laughter, you never would’ve imagined you were aboard the Titanic. Alec had opened Magnus’ eyes to a whole new world. A world where it didn’t matter where you came from, or how much money you owned. Just the simple fact of being around people who accepted you. Magnus had never known what that was like. 

As Magnus was drinking another beer and watching Jace and Tommy play a game of poker, he looked on the small dance floor and saw the sweetest thing. Izzy was trying to show Alec how to dance. And, honestly, he wasn’t all that bad. Magnus finished his beer and walked over.

“May I join you?” Magnus asked. 

After a look from Izzy, Alec said, “Please do.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hands and they danced. It didn’t matter that they were two men dancing happily together. No one in the room even cared. Suddenly, the music disappeared and it was just the two of them. Forgetting about everything else going on, they grabbed on to each other and spent the next hour or so in each other’s arms. Giggling with laughter, it was almost 2 am when they realized how late it was. 

“I should probably get back.” Magnus breathlessly told Alec. 

“Yeah, it is pretty late.” Alec replied.

As Magnus gathered his things, he told Alec, “I’ll walk you to your room if you’d like.”

“I would love that.” Alec answered.

“Great.”

The walk back was quiet. Mostly everyone had returned to their rooms and you could just swim in the silence. Neither one of them wanted the night to end. It was just too perfect.

“Well, this is me, Magnus. I had a wonderful time. Honestly, this has been one of the best nights I’ve had in a long while. And it’s all because of you.” Alec told him.

“Well, I can’t take all the credit. I had some great company.” As they were standing in front of Alec’s door, Magnus softly grabbed Alec’s hand and brought it up to his lips. He could feel Alec shaking.

As Magnus kissed his skin, Alec felt as if his whole body was going to burst. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Alec announced.

“I wanted to...Didn’t you?”

As Alec let out a sigh, he grabbed Magnus’ face with his two hands and kissed him. Hard. Passionate. Like he never kissed anyone else before. He could feel Magnus return that kiss as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s body. Their tongues were doing their own dancing and eventually they both came up for air, lips parting and breathing heavily.

“Did that answer your question, Magnus?” Alec flirtatiously asked.

“Yes, indeed, Mr. Lightwood. I’ll take that as a goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! I love comments so please send me some if you liked this chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been working on this for a while and I'm finally getting around to publishing chapter one! I love hearing feedback, so any comments are greatly appreciated. Please no hate. You can also find me on twitter as captain_malec!


End file.
